


Stars

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cats, Gen, Kenny McCormick is a Good Friend, M/M, New Kid | Douchebag is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Stars, Wendy Testaburger is a Good Girlfriend, Wendy is trying, happy tears, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: [I know that you wanted to spend some time with Stan but Kenneth is right.] I saw you type out a message [Do you want to join us? I think it’s just going to be Kenny, Butters, Leila and I.]I and Wendy frowned that. Who was Leila? However, she nodded."I think I would like that. Thanks, guys."As she left the classroom, I could help and let out a sigh. Wendy was trying to make it work but it seemed like Stan just didn't care. She didn't deserve this. Though, I'm glad that you jumped in and tried to cheer her up."Isn't Butters grounded again?" I whispered as I noticed that the other two were joining us./I'll make sure that Mr and Mrs Stotch let's him join us,/ I heard you whisper in my mind.What happened to Wendy? What is the New Kid's plan for the night? Who is Leila?  Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Story 'S' is... a bit late. It's probably still Friday in some countries but it's Saturday for me :'D  
> Story 'T' should come out: 5th July.  
> Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!  
> 

I had hoped that the beginning of the school year would be somehow different but... nope. The normal speech from PC Principle to be PC, not to assume things about others and most importantly - hope to whatever god that you're praying to that he doesn't witness or hears you do that kind of thing, was the same like when he replaced Principle Victoria. I felt really bad for the new kindergartners and 1st graders. They're going to experience hell. Though, I have noticed that younger kids are better at adapting.

However, there are still good things in school. Since we moved to the fifth grade classroom we could spend more time with Lemmiwinks. I could only hope that one encounter with Mr. Garrison and Mr. Slave didn't traumatize the poor gerbil beyond repair. Then again, even if he were, there was no such thing as gerbil therapist. Vets could probably give him some light medication to stay calm.

Although there were no changes in school, that couldn't be really said about our classmates. It might be just me, but I could swear that you grew an inch or more when you were abroad. The fact that when I hugged you right after you came back, I found it hard to put my chin on your shoulder. I think your mom noticed me making a confused face because I saw her trying to stop herself from laughing in the doorstep. I'm pretty sure that I saw the same look on Butters face when he run into you after I gave him a text. I could only hope I didn't get him grounded for it. You got back at around 8 pm.

The other guys didn't change much but I think Timmy, Token and Cartman were experiencing something called voice mutation. Sometimes they would talk normally and go high pitched out of sudden, like they had no control of their pitch. Sure, at first it was scary but whenever that happened with Cartman everyone was nearly pissing their pants.

"You guys. It's not that funny."

Yes, it was. Especially when he managed to crack in few places.

The girls... they were a completely different case. They definitely changed. I still remembered the case if Bebe's boobs, and now that they are even bigger than before, I'm slightly surprised that none of us is going through 'that' phase again. Though, not so sure about Clyde on that part. Now that I really think about it, we behaved like fucking animals. Ugh, that stupid feeling when you remember something really embarrassing.

Yet, today was one of the few days where some of us got to witness some saddening events.

"Stan?" I heard Wendy ask sweetly as most of our classmates had left the room. It was just Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Butters, Mrs Eatatit, you and me. Kyle and Butters were asking Mrs Eatatit what were asking the teacher about the history assignment as the both of us listened to the points she was giving. "Do you want to go see the meteor shower near Stark’s Pond tonight?"

You and I exchanged looks. I was certain that Butters and Kyle also heard what was going in the background. It was a bit hard to miss the tension jaw. We all knew that she knows what answer to expect.

"Sorry, Wendy, I’m busy today," said Stan, ignoring his girlfriend and quickly leaving the room.

We all knew he wasn't. Although we continued to play the superhero game, we all decided to have three days off in a week since school was becoming more difficult. Today was one of our free days. Also, one didn’t have to be a genius to realize that he was avoiding and rejecting his girlfriend’s attempts to spend time together.

While we were still waiting on Kyle and Butters, you moved towards Wendy. You wrote something to which she shook her head. I could guess what you actually wrong since she accepted a hug from you. Heck, I wanted to join in.

"Forget him, Wen," I finally said as I approached them and put an arm over Sol's shoulder. "We can go to together see the meteor shower."

[I know that you wanted to spend some time with Stan but Kenneth is right.] I saw you type out a message [Do you want to join us? I think it’s just going to be Kenny, Butters, Leila and I.] 

I and Wendy frowned that. Who was Leila? However, she nodded.

"I think I would like that. Thanks, guys."

As she left the classroom, I could help and let out a sigh. Wendy was trying to make it work but it seemed like Stan just didn't care. She didn't deserve this. Though, I'm glad that you jumped in and tried to cheer her up.

"Isn't Butters grounded again?" I whispered as I noticed that the other two were joining us.

 _I'll make sure that Mr and Mrs Stotch let's him join us_ , I heard you whisper in my mind. I'm not saying that it sounded intimidating but... Well, it did sound intimidating. I just hope it works.

\---

When night time rolled in and the sky was darkening, I knew it was time for me to go. While I was waiting, I helped Karen and Kevin with their homework. I could see that he was giving me an intense look but I didn't know what it meant. Actually, Kevin had been giving me a strange look for some time. I could ask him but maybe not tonight.

"Mom, I'm-" I walked into the kitchen finding her sitting by the table with a cigarette in her hand. The fact that she was smoking stopped me in my statement. She hadn't done that in some time. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She was started a little but gave me a empty. "Yeah, all good Kenny."

"Me and a few friends are meeting near Stark's Pond. There's a meteor shower tonight..." I was stalling and I knew that she understood what I was doing.

"Who's going to be there?" mom asked, finishing the cigarette and dropping the bud of it into the sink. From the smell of the room, I'm guessing this wasn't mom's first cancer stick today.

"Me, Butters, New Kid, Wendy and someone called Leila," I said coming closer. Although I hated when mom reeked of cigarettes, I hugged her. I don't know what dad did this time but it was bad.

"Go, Ken. Just be careful."

I have been careful for over a year. I think I'm good to say that nothing bad happens to me.

\---

"Fellas, I still can't believe that dad ungrounded me for today."

Butters was nearly jumping from joy. I could see that if he could smile even wider, the blond would. I have no idea what you did or say to the Stotchs but to see our best friend like was totally worth it.

[I wonder what happened to make him change his mind...] I could see that you tried your best not to smirk or give away that you had any involvement.

"No idea, Sol," said Butters as he suddenly pulled us both in a rather strong hug. I should keep a note somewhere that says "Warning: when Butters happy, he can give bone crushing hugs".

"Butters, we need some air," I wheezed out.

As soon as that left my mouth, the boy let both of us go and started to apologize. We both really need to get him out of that house more often.

"So," I fake coughed and gave Wendy a wave when I saw coming in our direction, "who is this Leila and when is she going to come?"

_She’s already here._

I look at you a bit confused. What did you mean she was already here? Was she a ghost?

At that exact thought, tiny head appeared from connected pockets your purple hoody and let out a sound like it was a question. At first, I thought you I was looking at one of those beings from the movie Gremlin. However, it was just a tiny sphynx kitten.

"Wait..." Wendy eyes went wide when she approached us and nearly gasped at the tiny being. "Is that Leila?"

The kitten turned her head into the girl's direction and let out another high pitched questioning sound. The best way I could describe is her letting out a 'mru' sound. I think that Wendy and I were trying out best not to melt on the spot because of that. Hell, I feel slightly bad for your hand that I'm holding right now.

"Oh no... she’s cute" said Wendy in a high pitched voice with tears in her eyes and a hand over hear heart. I couldn't blame her, I wanted to cry at how cute the little naked kitten was as well. "Can I hold her?"

You smiled and nodded. As soon as she got Leila into her arms, Wendy started sobbing with the occasional 'She's so cute' and 'I love her so much'.

 _I thought that Wendy needed to hold someone that would love her_ , I heard you whisper in my mind. _After what happened today, she needed some good cheering up. Also, wait until she realizes Leila has heart-shaped spots._

"I bet Wendy loves you just for this right now," I chuckled giving your hand a light squeeze.

"I actually freaking do, Kenny," Wendy screamed a few feet away with Leila clearly hiding insider her jacket. It was a cold night after all. "Thank you, Saulius. You made my night." We both laughed at that.

I think, this is it exactly.

Well, it's one of the few things that makes me realize why I like you, dude. Heck, I think I might even love you, and not the 'you're by best friend' kind of love. While, yes, I do think of you as my best friend but you make me... I can't believe I'm going to just admit this. You give me one hard heart boner. When you care about someone, you care sincerely. There's no... hidden agenda in your actions.

 _Make a wish_ , you said as the meteor shower started. I wonder how long were we here because I don't think that the stars were out when we all thre- four came here. I guess the saying that happy people do not count time is true.

Although I had many wishes in mind, not really expecting any of them becoming true, I thought that my first one was the most important.

I wished that I would fall in love with you again multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories (and rants about the suffering from writing). Hope you guys check that out as well[here](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space). **  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "T", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
